


Seven nights

by dirtyminded



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyminded/pseuds/dirtyminded
Summary: heavily inspired by this nsfw video I'll see y'all in hell ;)More? Yes? No?  Kudos and comments are love    my Tumblr





	

"Matt has offered to trade the kanima", Gerard said, his eyes intent as he waited for Allison's reaction. "We need to keep him from killing more people." 

Allison nodded. "What did he offer?"

"The kanima in exchange for you."

"What does he want from me?", Allison asked, a terrible feeling creeping up on her.

"He's coming over in an hour to negotiate. I expect you to look your best."

.

Victoria brought Allison a dress as she was putting on makeup and curling her hair. The dress reached her thighs, but barely.

Allison shivered.

.

She was called downstairs after the meeting had already started. Her father and her mother weren't there.

Gerard sat opposite of Matt. The kanima was sitting in a corner.

"Allison, dear, would you please sit down?" Gerard pointed at the seat next to Matt on the couch. She complied under Matt's hungry gaze.

"You look beautiful."

Gerard smiled knowingly. "She does."

Matt's hand landed on her thigh. "One week", he demanded. Allison flinched.

"One night", Gerard countered.

Matt shook his head. "Not acceptable."

Gerard pretended to think, but Allison knew that he still had a plan up his sleeve. He sometimes reminded her of a hawk.

"Seven nights and free reigns", he offered.

"Deal." His grip tightened.

"Allison? Do you agree?"

She swallowed. "Free reign?"

"I get to do whatever I want", Matt purred.

Fuck, Allison thought, but nodded her agreement anyway.

"Keep the outfit and meet me at midnight."

.

Matt was only in boxers as he opened the door. He didn't waste time and herded Allison up the stairs. 

He closed and locked the doors behind them and turned around.

"Finally", he breathed and ripped Allison's dress off, throwing her onto the bed. 

Allison gulped. This was really happening.

"One rule", Matt said as he took his boxers off and climbed onto the bed. "Good girls get orgasms", he spread Allison's legs, "and bad girls get fucked." He pushed inside with one rough thrust and Allison was glad that she had tried to prepare herself.

Matt set a brutal rythm, fucking into her in fast, hard thrusts, making Allison cry out in pain. 

She could feel herself clenching up, getting tighter. Matt grunted and rocked into her. His hands flew to her throat.

He knew that he wouldn't last long as Allison clenched and unclenched around him, so he pulled out.

He crawled up the bed and kneeled down next to Allison's head, gripping her throat again. She struggled againt him, as he held his cock to her lips, feeding her his cum.

"You weren't good tonight", he said disapprovingly as he let go of her. "Remember, only good girls get orgams."

"See you tomorrow night", he taunted as he stood up and left, leaving Allison gasping for air.

**Author's Note:**

> [ heavily inspired by this nsfw video ](http://dirtymindedficcery.tumblr.com/post/154851826739/so-fucking-hot/)  
>  I'll see y'all in hell ;)  
> More? Yes? No? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are love
> 
>  
> 
> [ my Tumblr ](http://dirtymindedficcery.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
